The Dark Gifts
by Gevaden
Summary: Buffy is in Italy, A new breed of human comes along in the shape of a Male answer to the Slayer. And A evil group are trafficing very dangerous weapons
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Gifts  
  
It was after Sunny Dale was destroyed and after Angel enraged the Senior Partners, Buffy was in Italy still and had dumped the Immortal when she found evidence of him threatening Giles and co. She was sitting on a patch of grass when Xander came up to her. "Hey Buff Giles wants you to meet someone." Buffy moved her sunglasses and stared at Xander. "Any Idea Who?" "Yeah but you'll have to meet him." Buffy got up and brushed her pants to get any grass off and they walked into a large building. They walked down a long corridor until they reached a library, Buffy saw Giles and two others she didn't recognise. Giles lowered his Glasses. "Ah Buffy this is Ryan." He pointed to a guy sitting on a table. He was about the same age as Buffy but taller wearing a shirt and jeans his finger was circling a ring on his other finger, it was a nice ring it was a lion's head of gold with a silver mane and diamonds for eyes. "And this is Darius." He pointed to another guy wearing a T-shirt with a joke saying "I'm not crazy just ask my camel Steven!" Buffy looked at both of them and raised a hand followed by a "Hi" Ryan nodded and Darius said "Hi" Giles went on "Ryan will be accompanying you on your patrolling tonight, I want you to check that warehouse again I think you might have missed something." When Giles was done Buffy turned to Ryan. "Are you strong or can you use magic or anything?" but the answer came from Giles "Ryan is a new breed of human." "How so?" "Well he's as strong as you or rather as a strong as a slayer." Buffy turned to Ryan and Darius and said. "What about you Darius or are you just a sidekick?" Darius replied in a raspy voice. "I'm a weapon expert and good at researching." "So your like a watcher." "Yeah you could say that."  
  
It was that night, Buffy who was holding a battle-axe and Ryan who had a large but thin spear/axe hybrid weapon were checking the warehouse when they found what they were looking for. They saw maybe twenty Vampires' and a very tall centaur, the two crouched behind some crates to see what was going on. The centaur was telling the vampires to hurry up as the weapons had to be out in three hours. Ryan then whispered to Buffy "Think we can take them?" "No, we better get help." "I bet I can kill more of them then you." "Hold on were you listening at...no way I've been at this for years" "Fifty euro says I can."(Yes euro, lets keep in mind there in Italy.) "Your on." Ryan then jumped over the crates and landed behind two vampires and decapitated them. "That's two for me." Buffy then emerged behind a group and knocked them to the floor with a giant kick and started staking them, she counted ten "Stakee's" Which ment Ryan Killed the other ten. Ryan and Buffy looked at the Centaur and both said "Whoever kills it wins." they both threw their weapons at it but Ryan's spear hit first, And then Ryan gave an "It was a nice try Buffy but I'm just really good at this." The Centaur then got up with both weapons in his chest and ripped them out. "Fools I'll kill both of you with my bare hands." It charged at Ryan and Ryan at it, as it approached it bucked to kick ryan but he ducked and started punching it's underbelly but it soon came down and gave Ryan a devastating blow to the head with a hoof, during this Buffy was getting her Axe and once she had it she ran at the beast and went to chop at its neck but it grabbed her by the jacket and threw aside like a rag doll meanwhile Ryan rolled aside and picked up his spear. Ryan ran at the Centaur and used his Spear Both offensivly and defensivly to cut the beast's sides and defend against it's blows but eventually it hit him in the dead center of his chest which caused Ryan to fly threw the air, he was able to do a flip in mid-air, land safely and do this really cool thing he does. He was on one knee and had his spear extended out at an angle and his face looking down which he'd then raise, get up and charge at the Centaur but as he drove the spear up the Centaur's neck Buffy appeared behind and drove the Axe down on his head, both killing blows. They got up and brushed up off before Ryan said "Well that seemed like a tie if you ask me, I totally killed him." "Yeah I have to agree that, that was my axe in his brain." As they went to leave (With weapons in hand) they noticed Vampires surrounded them, they were everywhere there was at least a hundred. "Okay lets make it a hundred euro." "Deal." 


	2. The Dark Gifts

Ryan whispered to Buffy, "Do you notice something about these guys?" Buffy looked at them and realised what he meant, they were the same guy. Every Vampire looked 100 percent the same. Suddenly one of them spoke aloud. "It would seem you realise my little ability to multiply myself. Well that is a possibility of...The Dark Gifts." Ryan spoke next "The Dark Gifts? What are they?" "I might as well tell you your not leaving here alive. Hundreds of years ago there were magical items that could bestow a totally random power on the user, my luck got self-duplication. Now my leader, the Centaur you just killed worked for a demon in some dimension who intends on making a mint out of selling these to weaker beings like us vampires. Now I really must kill you." With that the vampires charged.  
  
It was the next morning and the group all sat in the library discussing a plan, as Buffy and Ryan never returned from patrolling. Willow was the first to speak. "I can try a locator spell." Giles spoke next. "Yes em, that might work! What will you need?" "I'll need something of theirs, preferably something small, and I'll need a small table and something see-through." "Xander you get something belonging to Buffy, and Darius you get something of Ryan's. I'll get the rest."  
  
They were soon together and ready for the spell. Willow sat in front of a small table, there was a witchcraft emblem on the table and a necklace of Buffy's was in the centre with another ring belonging to Ryan next to it. This ring was just a plain silver ring. There was also two rectangular pieces of glass under the trinkets. Willow held her arms out over the table and started humming and soon the hum could be heard all over the room coming from unseen spectres. Willow then spoke in Latin for what seemed like eternity but eventually images could be seen appearing on the glass pieces. It was Ryan and Buffy on both images but one focused more on Buffy and one focused on Ryan. "There it's done." Willow said before fainting. Giles quickly moved over and lifted her onto a seat. "The spell must have drained her of all her strength." Xander picked up the glass pieces. He saw Buffy and Ryan. He could see that they were in bad shape. They both had bruises and were covered in little cuts. Buffy was leaning on Ryan for strength and they seemed to be in some forest. Xander spoke to the group. "Guys you might want to see this." He handed the glass to Giles and Darius. The first thing Darius noticed is that Ryan still had his weapon. "What is it with him and that weapon, one time he was fighting a bunch of guys in suits and got separated from it and risked getting killed fighting through them just to get it back."  
  
Giles then said. "I think I know where they are!" "Where?" asked Xander. Giles took out a map and pointed to a large bush region less then sixty feet from the warehouse they visited.  
  
They were soon on their way in Giles car. Xander, Giles, Darius, and two slayers who used to be potentials until willow did that spell to make all the potentials slayers. "Okay we must be very careful, those two are running on complete adrenaline and a Slayer hormone that reduces their brainpower to increase healing." Giles gave a little hiccup after speaking. Then Darius said "Like Wolverine does? In the X-Men?" "What?" asked a confused Giles. But Xander answered "I got this Giles...yes that's the perfect way to describe it." But Giles took control of the conversation. "They won't recognise us and will probably attack if we get too close, and Ryan's halberd looks very dangerous." The two slayers Jessie and Louise then said in unison "Leave him to us." But Darius suggested "Should I just tranq them?" as he said this he brandished a tranquilliser gun. At this the girls looked at him "I'm talking about Buffy and Ryan." "Yes Darius that might be required actually." Giles hiccupped again. Then Xander said "What's with the hiccups?" "Well a Slayer in this state hasn't been seen in a very long time and I mean a long time. And two slayers like this is unheard of...I better take note of what we see."  
  
They were searching the forest for nearly two hours before they spotted Buffy and Ryan, the two were drinking water from a stream and Ryan rubbed water on Buffy's wounds. Xander was the one who spotted them, he soon noticed Ryan's halberd sitting next to Ryan and Xander faced a tough dilemma: Try take the Halberd and seem cool or call for back up and get spotted. The fact that these were to Primal minded Slayers soon crossed his mind and he'd be dead before placing a hand on the Halberd. He first tried quietly calling help but to no success but soon enough Jessie and Louise came along so he signalled for them to come over.  
  
Xander pointed to the stream from a cliff above them, someone could easily run down the cliff but not undetected, but the girls were not known for their stealth so they decided to charge down and detain the two. But the primal side in Ryan and Buffy had taken over and like animals Ryan ushered Buffy back and faced the two alone and even in his wounded state he was more then a match for them. And with a few animalistic punches and kicks he had left the girls on the defensive. But when he picked up the halberd they backed away and Ryan and Buffy ran but as they did Darius took aim and shot Buffy with a dart, Ryan started carrying her. 


	3. Chapter III

As Ryan ran with Buffy over his shoulder and his halberd in hand, he darted into a small cave. The others who were at this point altogether asked Darius "How long will that last?" "Two maybe two and a half hours." "We should be able to get them to somewhere safe in that time." Giles gave a hiccup. "What about Tarzan defending Jane?" Jessie spoke to try and make it seem like she had some control of the situation. "What?" Xander had no idea who she was talking about "Ryan defending Buffy, duh..." then Jessie turned to Giles "...Why didn't both Buff and Ryan fight us instead of Ryan tellin' her to back down and let him do it?" "Well em, you see they now have the minds of animals, so em, Ryan being the male thinks he should defend the weakened female at all costs." Giles gave another hiccup. Then Xander held out a piece of paper to everyone, it was a small piece of paper but Xander said "Guys Ryan gave me this he said if something ever went wrong and both him and Buff were unavailable we were to call this number." Darius took the paper and read it out and then said. "Xander, Giles I now who owns this number...It's Faith's!"  
  
Faith had left the group soon after leaving Sunny Dale because she had sights to see and things to do on her own before she could be a real 'Team Player'. But while on her solo adventures she heard rumours of a guy with inhuman strength and speed. She presumed it was a vampire or demon but instead found Ryan, the two clicked very well and made an excellent team. But their slaying days as a team ended when their relationship did, demon influences broke the couple up and even though they both found this out they rarely saw each other after that. One of those times was when they took revenge on the Demon that broke them apart.  
  
Giles had a cell phone with him but wanted to see if they could get Ryan first, cause deep in his heart he new as handy as Faith was and she was reformed, she was still a threat to everything, she could corrupt the slayers or put everything in jeopardy with her reckless attitude. "Lets try getting them ourselves first shall we?" the girls ears sprung up as Giles said this, they had something to prove, they wanted to beat Ryan, there was fire in there eyes and they were ready to fight.  
  
It wasn't long before they had a plan, the girls would lead out Ryan and Darius would tranq him. So the girls ventured in, and it took less than thirty seconds to find the primal pair. The girls moved really slowly as to hopefully not alert them until the last second. But Jessie stepped on a twig which made enough noise to alert Ryan, he charged at the two but they used there heads this time and while Jessie fought Ryan, Louise went for the halberd which she used to trip up Ryan, the girls quickly grabbed Ryan at the arms and feet and carried him out to be shot with a tranquilliser dart. Xander quickly volunteered to get Buffy and the two were in a safe place soon enough.  
  
But it would be a week before they would regain their senses (and they still were in bad shape) and in that time Xander took it upon himself to invite Faith over to Italy, Which enraged Giles, although she did prove very useful, while Buffy recuperated Faith trained the Slayers in her own method of combat to give a little more choice with their techniques when slaying. And Darius though them how to use more advanced weapons then crossbows and stakes.  
  
Ryan recovered a day before Buffy and he and Faith sparred off to show the slayers how it's really done. They stood in a large training room, there was all the slayers watching and chanting as Ryan and Faith exchanged different types of throws, leg sweeps and the use of things lying around as weapons, but in the end Ryan had nothing to defend with when Faith gripped her fingers around his balls. This caused lots of girls to shout things like "Girl Power!" and "Never mess with a woman with claws!" But Ryan eventually got up and said "Hell hath no fury like Ryan McCarthy pissed off!" and a real sparring match started were the two combatants punched, kicked and exchanged playful yet competitive quotes. When it was all over Ryan and Faith called it a tie and had to lie down for a while to get their breath, neither of them got angry with the other for actually punching them, they sparred like this all the time when the two were together.  
  
Ryan waited till Buffy had recovered before telling anyone what happened back at the warehouse and telling them about 'The Dark Gifts' which Giles instantly recognised and started explaining how dangerous they were. He was going on that they had to get to that warehouse as soon as possible. So that night Ryan, Buffy, Faith and about ten other slayers all went to the warehouse and found the crates, most crates in the warehouse had just chairs and tables but about a dozen or so had Dark Gifts. Suddenly a Demonic voice could be heard from behind them. "I would drop those if I were you!" Faith turned to see a large red demon with four arms. "If you were me you'd be a girl!" and suddenly all the shadows in the warehouse came together to form a large hound. Then the demon said. "Aren't the Dark gifts great!" 


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Gifts

Chapter IV

"Who the hell are you?" Faith said annoyed. "The name's Daemon. And you're about to meet your maker." Daemon smiled evilly and attacked the group. Buffy attacked from the left and Faith from the right. They both threw punches and various kicks from each side. Daemon blocked a few kicks but was thrown backwards into a bunch of crates. "Let's get out of here guys!" Jessie yelled as they headed for the door. "You're not going anywhere!" Daemon appeared in front of the door. "How'd you...?" Buffy said as they all backed up. "Don't worry about it. Soon it won't matter!" Daemon said as he charged at them.

Ryan ran, jump-kicked Daemon backwards. "You guys get out of here now!" Ryan yelled as Daemon attacked him. He swung his halberd at Daemon nearly hitting him but failed to do so. Everyone ran back towards the door. Daemon picked Ryan up by his neck. "Child! Did you really think that you could hurt me? I will crush your skull with my bare hands!" Daemon threw Ryan into a wall nearby and started after the group. Everyone's breath quickened as Daemon got closer. "You have seen too much and you cannot leave this place alive!" Jessie and Louise looked at each other nodded. "Let's go!"

Jessie and Louise ran at Daemon throwing multiple kicks and punches. "Hold your ground!" Faith yelled as she and Buffy ran to help out their fellow slayers. Xander, Giles, Darius, and the other slayers ran to Ryan's side. "Ow...ow!" Ryan complained as they helped him up. "Son of a bi..." Daemon looked up and saw the group helping Ryan up. "You'd be wise to watch your mouth, Child! I'm not done with you yet!" Buffy, Faith, Jessie, and Louise jumped on Daemon knocking him to the floor with them on top of him. "Guys, move it! We can only hold him down for so long!" Buffy yelled. The floor rumbled loudly.

"What the..." Louise's statement was cut off by Daemon throwing them all off him. "You cannot defeat me! I will catch and destroy you all!" Ryan regained his health and was ready to fight. He pulled out from Giles and Darius and jumped down to the floor. "Correction, you're gonna try to catch and destroy us all..." Ryan brandished his axe as fire could be seen in his eyes "or die trying." Faith, Buffy, Jessie, Louise and the other slayers went to Ryan's side looking strong. "Cause' without a team, you ain't got shit." Faith said as Ryan cast a sideways glance at her with a smirk. Daemon's anger grew fast.

"You think that just because you seem to have friends who will help you that I don't? Think again!" His voice grew more demonic as he raised both hands and the ground started to crack. A hand shot through the floor and everyone screamed. It looked like zombies were being raised from the grave. As they appeared the group huddled closer. The appearance of these new monsters was really destroying everyone's hope and beliefs in winning this fight. Ryan started forward clutching his axe tightly. "I don't fight flunkies. I fight the master and I intend to kick some ass!" Ryan charged at Daemon slashed at him.

The others began to fight these zombies like creatures from what looked like the bowels of hell. Daemon brandished his own skeletal sword and countered Ryan's attack. Everyone ran about fighting and helping each other. Even Xander was holding his own. A pair of eyes watched the group with intensity. "You're strong Ryan McCarthy. But I bet looks can be deceiving." The voice whispered while perched atop some crates shrouded in darkness. "Someone's here." Ryan looked around but quickly blocked Daemon's attack. As if he spoke the words aloud all slayer types looked around freaked.

Daemon went to stab Ryan in his stomach but Ryan evaded mostly, losing a few buttons of his shirt, then Daemon grabbed Ryan with two arms and delivered a smashing blow to the chest with one arm and smashed him aside with the skeletal sword's broadside sending Ryan flying. Daemon hovered over him with his sword over Ryan's heart. "Did you really think that you could beat me? I am the supreme ruler of all. Fear me or feel my wrath!" As Daemon was about to stab Ryan one more time with his sword a figure jumped out off the crates and spinning heel kicked Daemon away from Ryan. Everyone looked in Ryan's direction to see a boy about 16 years old and of African American decent standing there. "You! I thought I had gotten rid of you years ago!"

The boy stared at Daemon with a glare. "What's the matter? You act like you've seen a ghost?" The boy said with a smirk. Daemon growled angrily and charged at him. The boy reached behind his back and pulled out a bow staff. Daemon slashed at the boy and he countered by blocking and then giving a hard strike to Daemon's chest. "You used to be faster and stronger than this. What happened to you?" The boy said in a mock voice. "You'll pay for that comment with your life!" The boy swung his staff at Daemon but he caught it with his two bottom arms and managed to get it away from the boy.

"Hey give that back!" The boy yelled angrily. "Wonders never cease. You can't beat me now and you couldn't beat me then. You failed to beat me even when your family's life on the line." Daemon laughed evilly. The boy's anger grew instantly and he ran at Daemon throwing various kicks and punches. Daemon blocked the attacks with the boy's staff. Buffy and the others came over to help Ryan up. They all watched as Daemon fought this mysterious teen. "We should help him." Jessie said looking at the fight between the boy and Daemon. "Why does he look so familiar though?"

Faith jump kicked Daemon in his back allowing the boy to leg sweep him and grab back his staff. "Thanks." The boy said as he and Faith rolled over some crates. "Who are you anyway and how do you know him?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Daemon. "Raheem McKnight at your service. We've got a little score to settle that's all." He said as he stood up and cart wheeled over one of the crates they were hiding behind. Daemon growled angrily and charged at Raheem as Faith joined the fight. Buffy, Jessie, and Louise looked back and forth between the fight and Ryan. "Go ahead, we got him."

The girls ran over to help Faith and this new stranger. "Dark gifts? Not this again!" Raheem yelled after he thrown into a crate containing the Dark Gifts. "You really are evil." He added quickly dodging Daemon's skeletal sword. "It seems that you are outnumbered and therefore you won't win." Buffy said looking up. "Don't flatter yourself. It seems my time to leave has come. This is not over. I will be back and I will destroy you all! Especially you!" He yelled looking directly at Raheem. Raheem ran at Daemon and lashed out but Daemon had disappeared before the attack went through. "I was soo close!"

Faith pressed her hand against Ryan's ribs to see if there was any damage, Ryan left out a moan and Faith said.

"Yeah... there are definitely a few broken." Ryan looked at her

"I just can't get a break can I?"

"I think you got a few actually."

"Ha ha ha, that's not funny." As they were leaving they noticed the giant shadow dog had appeared, stood there during the fight and then disappeared, how pointless.

Meanwhile they returned to there library/HQ and got talking to Raheem, and he told them of his past meetings with Daemon. Giles interrupted every now and then to ask questions and they learned a lot of information, just nothing that helped a lot. But they did discover that the Dark Gifts are called The _Dark _Gifts for a reason, if you use one it turns you slightly evil and if you use more and more of them you get both more powerful and more evil.

"I actually know of a case were someone used them for good but became evil..." Giles spoke then adjusted his glasses. "...There was a hero, a great saviour to earth, not actually human he was of an ancient race that is stronger than human but even in his race he was considered to be the strongest. But eventually he met his match, an evil demon lord brought hordes of Demons to earth and the only way this hero, was able to defeat them was by using several Dark Gifts giving himself enough power to defeat the demon threat. But his lust for power took over him and he absorbed every dark gift he could find until eventually he just disappeared...just like that, one day he just vanished."

They all stared at Giles for several moments until something came crashing threw all the windows. Everyone jumped up and saw the attackers, they were vampires. And there were a lot of them, also Daemon floated, he wore armour this time. It was grey and twisted.

"You will all die this time!" Daemon looked at everyone and gave a roar to signal his vampire's to attack.

The Vampires were falling quickly but more vampires jumped into the windows at a faster rate. Darius had snuck out of the room to pick up some 'toys' for fighting vampires. When he burst back into the room he had a pistol in his hands and started

Shooting vampires. The bullets he used were the latest in anti-vampire technology and had UV-rays on the inside, which killed the vampires on contact. After he used up all the rounds in his pistol he dropped it and took up a sub-machine gun that had been on a strap over his shoulder. This quickly dispatched a lot of vampires and gave him time to get out of the library. He ran threw a hallway until he reached a stairs, he was on his way to Ryan's room were he was letting his ribs heal. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw three or four vampires running in to Ryan's room. When he got into the room he saw Ryan being pinned by six vampires while a few more cheered on as Daemon gave Ryan punches to the face.

Darius threw a UV grenade, which killed most of the vampires. Only Daemon and two others remained. He took a thin black bag from his bag and threw it to Ryan. Ryan opened it and took out two short swords just in time to defend against a blow from Daemon who had been stunned by the grenade.

Meanwhile downstairs the slayers were fighting the rest of the vampires who were slowly losing numbers. A vampire ran at Buffy who grabbed him by the chest and threw him to the floor. She turned to meet two more and quickly punched them. Faith had a stake and was dispatching vampires like it was a game and she knew all the tricks. The rest fought and fought until they were either fighting someone else or injured. Raheem had been pinned to a wall by two vampires who kicked and punched him but he was rescued by Faith. He then punched a vampire behind her and climbed up a bookshelf to tackle a vampire who had been throwing things down at the slayers.

Buffy and a slayer named Alison ran after a few vampires who were heading to Ryan's room. When she arrived in the room she found it empty bar the vampires she had chased which she soon dispatched.

Ryan was on the roof with Daemon and Darius. Ryan used every trick and chokehold he could think of to give Darius a chance at shooting Daemon. But Daemon was nearly unaffected by the blasts of a shotgun-Darius's final gun. Eventually Daemon grabbed Darius and threw him off the roof, he luckily landed on a tree and was barely hurt. Ryan ran at Daemon and punched him in the gut several times, Daemon got two hands together and smashed Ryan on the head.

Buffy looked around,

"They must have him!" the two ran out of the room into the hall, something moved in a tree outside a window down the corridor. They saw Darius trying to get loose of some bush he was stuck in.

"Where's Ryan?" Darius saw Buffy and said

"On the roof!"

Buffy turned into a maintenance door that would take her to the roof. While running up the stairs something slammed into the door and left a good dent. Buffy ran faster as she guessed Ryan needed help.

When she opened the door she saw Ryan and Daemon Taking turns punching each other in the face. Ryan's clothes were ripped and Daemon's armour was torn off. They were both slightly crouched and then Daemon leaned over Ryan and grabbed his waist from behind. Ryan grabbed Daemon around the knees and lifted with all the strength he could muster. Daemon came crashing to the floor. Daemon kicked Ryan in the gut. Ryan landed at his Halberd and picked it up. He swung it like a baseball bat and it connected with Daemon and got stuck in his arm.

Buffy snapped out of her trance and ran at Daemon and punched the back of his head, then his jaw and then his cheek. Daemon fell backwards.

"You...humans...amaze me...this...thing...you call...hope...is...your strongest...weapon...you can defeat anything with it...but if I die...I shall have the last laugh!"

His hands shone red as telekinetic energy found a suitable target. The red glow shot into the air and came back down into the area but moved to fast for it to be followed by eyes. Daemon collapsed.


	5. Chapter V

Daemon lay there; Buffy and Ryan left the roof to join the rest.

The vampires had stopped coming in through the windows and the slayers fought the last of them, they were everywhere in the building. Buffy and Ryan came across a few and killed them.

Meanwhile in the library itself vampires were down to the last few.

"Okay gals lets finish off this lot!" Faith was leading the slayers in the fight in the absence of Buffy. The Slayers and vampires ran at each other and crashed like two tidal waves. Faith extended her arms and ducked down to trip up two.

When Ryan and Buffy walked into the library the slayers all sat down after the fight.

Ryan looked out at the slayers.

"We got him! Daemon is dead!" The slayers left out a quick cheer.

Two days passed and Ryan was waiting in his apartment for Buffy. He had convinced her into having a meal with him. When she arrived they sat down to a Curry Ryan had prepared.

"This is pretty nice."

"It's my grandma's recipe!" What Ryan didn't know is that Buffy saw the delivery guy leaving a few minutes ago and if she lent back on her seat, which she did several times she could see into his kitchen and see the bags he delivered them in.

"How long did it take to make?"

"Not long."

"Really."

"Really."

"I can see the delivery bags if I lean back!"

"I eh...Feck!" the two started laughing.

Two hours and a romantic movie later Ryan got Buffy in bed.

The two entered the library together the next morning.

"So what's up?" asked Buffy. Giles responded

"Nothing it would seem." Suddenly Darius walked. Ryan spoke to him.

"Where have you been?"

"I eh...dumped all the dark gifts, somewhere no one will find them."

"Thanks!" As Darius walked away he looked at Buffy.

"Wow, Ryan don't you have a shirt just like that?" Buffy scratched her head and tried to look innocent as she walked away.

"Eh...yeah I think I do, well eh...they say great minds think alike!"

"That they do."

Every night for the next few nights Ryan and Buffy met up at his place for 'training' while the other slayers patrolled. But underground something else was happening.

Daemon approached a figure covered in darkness.

"Sir, I apologise, I had to fake my death to the Slayers to escape."

"Daemon you've been a weak link for too long!" The figure approached Daemon who was on one knee. He placed his hands on Daemons head and cracked his neck, actually killing him.

"Now Xu, send the slayer a message." A very fat Asian 'man' holding a large onyx sphere club approached.

"Yes Sir!"

Xander walked down the lonely Italian streets. A large man grabbed him kicked him in the gut, he was totally winded. 'Xu' went on to assault Xander and he even Raped him.

"Tell the Slayers they just got into trouble!"


	6. Chapter VI

Later that night Giles got a call telling him that Xander was in hospital, someone had found him in very bad state.

It took two weeks for him to get out of hospital. And in those two weeks vampire 'death squads' were constantly jumping the slayers. The vampire's knew when and were to strike. Some of the slayers though a traitor was amongst them, Buffy agreed and she had a guess who it was she though it was...Ryan. Every night he snuck off somewhere and came back about half an hour or so. She decided to follow him.

She followed him down one empty street after another. And eventually she saw him talking to three hooded figures. They definitely weren't human, she caught a glimpse of one of them, and he looked like The Judge. This made her think of some of her ex-boyfriends.

There was Angel who at could become Angelus and he's Evil.

There was Spike who was bit of a Wildcard, but had an Evil background.

And now Ryan had sided with the forces of Evil.

She overheard the one that looked like The Judge.

"Everything seems to be ready, we will have the package for you in about a month."

"Thanks...if you guys ever need someone killed call me."

"We have our own methods."

"I imagined you would."

What was Ryan planning? Was he trying to smuggle in some more Dark Gifts? Of course! When Darius said he had hid the Dark Gifts he meant he had stolen them! They must both be in on it.

Buffy went home that night and cried, she felt like such a fool, Ryan used her and used the Slayers for his own evil intentions. And Xander had suffered because of Ryan was a money hungry evil jackass.

The next morning Buffy was talking to willow.

"So you think he's evil?"

"It's the only way to explain it! The sneaking out, the Demons, the 'package'!"

"I don't know, did you try ask him about it?"

"Of course not, if he is evil then he'll know that I'm onto him and it's all over. He could leave or anything!"

"Why did you follow him in the first place, why was he staying over so late?"

"Because we were training and we'd just sleep in my...we've been seeing each other, happy?"

"I knew it you guys were totally checking each other when he first got here! And Faith said you weren't his type!"

"Willow we have other things to discuss!"

Just then Ryan and Darius came into the library so the conversation ended. Willow asked Darius to pass a book. He threw it like a Frisbee but it moved with such speed and force that Buffy had to catch it so it didn't slam into Willow.

Buffy whispered to Willow.

"He's not supposed to be that strong, it's kind of like he's been magically enhanced!"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Giles!"

Ryan, Buffy and Faith were patrolling that night. Buffy had asked Faith to come along just in case something was up. And It's a good thing she did come because they were attacked by Xu and a few ninja vampire. The Ninja had two long daggers that looked dangerous.

"My name is Xu, and you've made my boss very mad. We want those Dark Gifts back if you don't mind!" Ryan spoke next.

"First ton o' fun they've been disposed of, second I don't care who I've made mad!"

Buffy though to herself

_I'm sure they have been disposed of._

"Kill 'em Ninja!" The Ninja ran forward and a fight began. There was eight Ninja and as skilled as they were they just weren't enough to defeat the three slayers. They got some nice shots on them and definitely softened them up for Xu.

"I eat punks like you for breakfast!" Xu lifted his large club and started to swing. He swung with the force that would hit someone like a train but he was very slow. And as the three slayers got him from different directions the only time he hit someone was when he hit Faith. She was knocked off her feet and she was sent about twelve feet through the air. As she spiralled through the air Ryan when psycho on Xu and jumped on him. He dug his feet into Xu's gut and started punching as hard as he could.

"Leave us alone! Never come back! And tell your boss if he has a problem with us then he can speak to me!"

Xu was bleeding in the face, his mouth was covered in blood from his nose.

"I've seen your moves! Next time your mine!"

Xu ran away, Ryan picked up a rock and threw it at Xu. Sadly he missed.

Buffy was helping Faith to her feet.

"Uh, my head...I need a few painkillers!" her hand was to her head. Ryan ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Buffy interrupted before Faith could answer.

"I have her, It's okay you better go home. I'll see you later."

Ryan was surprised by the aggression in her voice, he though it would be better to leave.

As Ryan walked home he saw some smoke raising into the night sky quite close to were he was and he heard a scream. Ryan ran through the streets to see if he could give aid. He saw a car overturned and burning, there was a man standing not far from the car and he held a woman by the back of the collar. Xu stood a few feet from the figure,

"That's the one...He's the one who beat me up!" the figure looked like an Aristocrat or a gothic gangster. He had eyes that were ice cold.

"Drop the girl!"

"Fine!" the Goth dropped the girl. Ryan ran at the Goth and launched a flying kick into the rather tall figure. Ryan's foot made a perfect connection with the Goth's nose. All that happened was his head went back a little. His nose was bleeding. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose. Ryan couldn't believe he had such little effect.

"What the fuck?"

"My name is Von Liechtenstein, and if you don't get me those Dark Gifts I'll kill all your friends and then I'll kill you. He punched Ryan in the gut. Ryan fell to his knees and clasped his gut. Von Liechtenstein then kicked Ryan in the face, he flew threw the air and when he got up and could see straight the two were gone.


	7. Chapter VII

Ryan stumbled forward for a while; he stopped every now and then to catch his breath.

_Jesus...he's got a punch._

Ryan wiped some blood from his face, the kick he took had really connected with his nose. He was bleeding a little but he just wiped his face every few moments.

Faith had a bruise the morning but was mainly okay. She sat in the library talking to some others and tapping her gut. When Darius entered the room she was the first to notice that his hair was long.

"Hey Darius what's with your hair?"

"I don't actually now, I tried cutting it but it grows when I can't see it for one reason or another."

"Rrrrright."

Giles walked from behind some books and saw Darius.

"Darius, Can I speak with you?"

Darius walked to Giles and the two spoke behind some bookshelves.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You've used a Dark Gift!"

"What makes you think I did?"

"Your hair, there are two signs of the Dark Gifts usage! One is long hair and the other is white hair! I'm watching you, you better not start...changing!"

"I'll do what I want old man! I'm not under your control!"

Darius walked away.

Buffy was approaching the building with the library in it with Xander.

"So you think Ryan and Darius are running there own little Dark Gift market!"

"I think they are, but I'm still not sure!"

"Well you might want to investigate his _package _you told me about."

"Yeah, yeah I will but I might need help."

It was the night of the pick up. Buffy, Faith, Raheem and Jessie watched from a distance, up on a roof the looked down below.

They watched from a distance as a limo drove up. The three hooded figures stepped out and then three others did...the three others were Angel, Spike and Fred, Fred had changed her hair was blue or purple, Buffy couldn't tell from were she was.

They decided to leave but as they the four made there through Rome they were surrounded by Vampire's.

One of the Vampires spoke out.

"I am Vladimir, I have used several Dark Gifts to increase my power and become one of the Dark seven. Although that became six when Daemon died. The Dark six are the Generals of The Dark Gifts current Tellsong, the Tellsong is a man or Demon in charge of their distribution or selling."

"Who's the current Tellsong?" asked Raheem

"I am not going to be in the telling of you! But I will ask for the whereabouts of a large amount of stolen Dark Gift stash!"

"I'm not telling you, but I will kill you!"

"Boyz...kill them!" The Vampires closed in. But the Slayers took the fight in the stride. Raheem charged at Vladimir and tried to kick him in the jaw. But Vladimir dodged to the side. The two exchanged punches and blocks.

Vladimir threw Raheem to the side. Raheem scrambled up and saw Vladimir running at him. Raheem tripped him up and took out a stake.

"How would you but it in this language...bring it bitch!"

"As long as you're asking."

Raheem ran at Vlad and Tried stab him but Vlad jumped over Raheem and kicked him in the back.

Raheem got up to find Vlad in his face. The two got in a lock but Vlad overpower Raheem and threw him to the floor. Raheem was on his hands and knees when Vlad kicked him in the stomach. He spiralled upwards and landed clumsily on his feet.

Vlad walked to Raheem but was interrupted by a Vampire crashing into him. The Slayers now surrounded him.

"Lets start this dance!" Vlad was unimpressed by the Slayers. They all jumped in and tried to attack but he threw one into another but grabbed Jessie by the wrist and pulled back to his chest. He kneed her in the back and threw her at Buffy.

"We shall finish this soon if you choose not to hand over our Gifts." With that Vlad turned and started to walk away. Raheem whispered to himself.

"I'll show you finished!" Then he threw his stake at Vlad. It hit him just off the spine and dug in far. Vlad fell to the floor. And the slayers ran to him and held him down while Raheem finished the job. He burnt into death. The sudden flames caused everyone to fall back.

"Super foes seems to be the norm these days." Raheem got up and brushed himself down.

"Yeah, I can see that." Buffy brushed herself off and they all went home.

The next Ryan called everyone together for something. Raheem and Jessie had gotten together since his victory the night before. And as everyone was waiting for what was so important Ryan entered and with him he brought Angel, Spike and who most people though was Fred. Those who knew them ran to hug them. Buffy looked at them and Ryan.

"But how? The senior partners?" The answer came from Ryan.

"The Senior partners had these three transported to alternate dimension where they were prisoners, it was there only option when the couldn't seem to kill them. I organised them to be transported out and replaced by illusions, the right spell leaves the partners thinking they have there prisoners. While here they are." Angel spoke next.

"Which is a lot better then an eternity of the same day over and over again."

Buffy hugged Ryan and said

"Thank you!"

But later that night she wanted to talk to Ryan.

"I have something to tell you!"

"Go on." Ryan said as he stroked Buffy's hair.

"I followed you one night when you where organising their break out, and I over heard a conversation and though you and Darius had stolen the Dark Gifts and were starting your own market."

"I'm...proud of you!"

"What?"  
  
"You went by your instincts and did what you though was right!"

"But I though you were evil!"

"Do you still think that?"

"No, of course not."

"So who's harmed?"

"You're one in a million you know that!"

"Actually I'm one in six billion as I'm the only male slayer!"

"Very funny!" They kissed. They had a night of passion and sin.

And as they did underground groups were talking.

"So Vladimir is dead?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"That's the last straw! THINGS WILL END SOON! IT'S THEM OR US! WE WILL END IT! Von Liechtenstein, Xu, Captain Cassius, Trocius and Meltheen! Be ready for a fight! And you..." The figure pointed to a little black hood figure.

"...Contact the insider!"


	8. Chapter VIII

The Group knew that things had been stepped up a notch since there had been lots of attacks on the slayers by The Dark Gift Generals.

The training had been stepped up and the slayers were being forced to travel in groups to avoid them being singled out and killed.

Ryan was giving the weaker members of the group more attention, this included Xander, Raheem and Willow. Willow complained

"But my magic is enough to defend me!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO THAT ROSENBERG! NOW YOU HAVE SEVENTY-EIGHT MORE SIT UPS TO DO! LOOK THE GUY'S ARE PASSING YOU OUT ARE YOU GOING TO LET _MEN_ WALK ALL OVER WOMEN?" Ryan was acting like a soldier as a joke to raise the morale of the group he even dressed up in the camouflage. As he said what he said Willow started to nod and say.

"You're right I'm not letting the men beat me! I'M A WOMAN I'M STRONG I CAN DO THIS! I CAN FEEL THE BURN...wait how many more?"

"WHY DON'T WE JUST SAY IT'S A HUNDRED!" Ryan walked over to Xander. Xander was doing his sit ups. He murmured to himself.

"Thirty, Thirty one." But When Ryan came over he said aloud.

"Fifty two, Fifty three!"

"Bullshit! What are you really on?"

"Thirty five, Thirty six."

"That's fine keep it up. I mean eh...I WANT TO SEE YOU LOOSE SIXTY POUNDS OF SWEAT!"

Ryan walked next to Raheem and lay down beside him.

"Run this by me one more time, you have half the strength of a slayer and half everything else."

"That's it!"

"Uh...yeah okay...a bit odd...Well so you're half a slayer?"

"Eh...yeah I suppose...I prefer Demi-Slayer!"

"That's fine." Ryan jumped up and said to himself.

"Still the only...True...full power...ass kickin'...Balls Bustin'...Male Slayer on...the planet."

Angel came up to Ryan.

"Hey Buffy wants to talk to you...I'll take over here."

"Affirmative...hey aren't you from Ireland?"

"Yes but that was...a very long time ago."

"What part are you from?"

"Galway."

"I'm from Cork."

"I though the accent was familiar." Ryan but his cool army slant hat on Angel's head. But as he walked away Angel called him and through the hat at him.

"It's not my style." Ryan placed it on his own head and gave Angel an army salute and walked up to a cabin over looking the training hall. Buffy was waiting for him.

"How are they doing?"

"They'd take on vampires but a general is beyond there ability."

"We always get the fun guys."

"Yep as is the way of the strong."

"What to defend the weak."

"And look cool while you do it." Buffy looked at Ryan's camouflage and started laughing.

"Hey I'll have you know this is considered the latest fashion in Italy."

"We're in Italy and no...no it's not!"

"I keep forgetting that little factor."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Buffy pointed out the window.

"Darius isn't meant to be that strong is he?" Ryan looked out the window and saw Darius bench-pressing about six hundred pounds.

"Holy Jesus."

"How can he...?"

"Unless he...?"

"No..."

"He must have..."

"BASTERD!" Shouted Ryan before making for the door, he leaned out the door and called Darius to join them.

"So...how in god's name are you bench pressing about six hundred pounds?"

"Well...we've killed a lot of super strong demons I think one of them might have like passed on his strength or maybe it was when some of Daemon's blood spilt on me!"

"I don't think so, because Giles has told me and Buffy that people with long hair suddenly...or with white hair have used Dark Gifts!"

"Don't worry I'm fine, they don't have a good rap that's all...Like Drugs."

"Drugs are bad!"

"Yeah...I...suppose...yeah they are."

"This is very serious." Just then a car screeching and crashing outside could be heard.

Ryan and a few others ran outside to see what had happened.

They saw an upside-down car and standing behind the wreck was the Dark Gift General Von Liechtenstein.

"_Aww...shit this guy!"_ Ryan thought to himself.

"I want either the Dark Gifts or my master would like to settle it once and for all!"

Von Liechtenstein was very serious.

"Well then lets go." Ryan was ready this time.

"No not now...in two nights...the warehouse were you first found them. Perhaps we can have a quick fight now."

Ryan ran at Von Liechtenstein and started to punch him and kick him. By the time he stopped Von Liechtenstein had done nothing and stood tall and proud were he first stood when Ryan attacked. He quickly extended one hand and grabbed Ryan around the throat. Ryan grabbed Von Liechtenstein's arm and started punching Von Liechtenstein in the face...again to no effect. Von Liechtenstein threw Ryan back to the slayers and wiped some blood from his face.

Other slayers ran at Von Liechtenstein and tried to attack him. His movements were faster then anything any of them were used to. He blocked and dodged with grace and precision. He looked like something from a movie-like an Agent from the Matrix. He soon started to elbow slayers in the face, kick them in the gut and to the last one left standing...dug his hand into her chest.

People crowded around the slayer.

"Now I shall take my leave." Von Liechtenstein's voice was calm and heartless. Raheem tried throwing a rock at him but he caught it and threw it to the floor.

"Don't try it boy."


	9. Chapter IX

They left the attack scene...defeated, a slayer was dead and it seemed Von Liechtenstein was unbeatable- he was so fast, so strong. And his master was still unknown but they guessed that he was very powerful.

"That's it...what can we do? They're so strong...so many...how can we hope to win?" this is what most people said as they went home...feeling depressed well Angel and Spike didn't say that, they were to busy running under blankets to avoid the sun to say anything.

Ryan, Raheem, Buffy, Willow, Giles and Angel had a little private meeting that night to discuss the problem.

"Giles do you have any idea who or what Von Liechtenstein is? He seems to be our biggest threat." Ryan was curious to find out about his foe.

"Yes actually I do. He was em a warlord hundreds of years ago and he was basically unbeatable on the battlefield. But eventually an Egyptian army of warriors defeated him...but they were no normal warriors, they were ghosts and zombies. They took the form of floating armour and Anubis like dog-men. Von Liechtenstein's army was crushed, but he made a deal with a Demon...he'd be unbeatable in combat, faster and stronger than his enemy no matter who they are or how many there are. But to sustain his life he must kill a chosen one at least once every two hundred years."

"A chosen one?"

"Yes that can be many things but his most common victim were em..." Buffy interrupted.

"Slayers."

"Yes I'm afraid that is the case."

"And yesterday he sustained his life by killing Amanda." Buffy let out a sigh.

"We do have good news." Willow spoke out.

"I've found a way that we might and I'm really stressing _might _but I can give one of you a magical boost so you can probably land more damage when you hit him."

"That's excellent...I'll volunteer myself for the magic upgrade." Ryan stepped forward and put on a piss take of a serious face.

"Okay when do you want the upgrade?" just then Raheem's mobile phone rang.

"It's Kate, give me two seconds."

"Hey Beautiful!"

"_This is Von Liechtenstein._"

"You Bastard where's Kate?"

"_I've taken your precious woman friend as a hostage."_

"You Bastard!"

"_Nothing will happen to the girl...well maybe not, if all the slayers and their infidel friends come to the warehouse tomorrow night you can fight me and my comrades to save her life." _Raheemcould hear his Slayer girlfriend Kate shouting down the phone.

"_Raheem it's a trap don't come...ahh get off me!" _ Von Liechtenstein spoke down the phone.

"_And by the way, don't bother with flattery like beautiful, it will never work I'm a eight hundred and seventy two Slayer hunter and your about a sixteen year-old kid. I'm truly sorry. It's not you...It's me_."

"If you hurt her..."

"_You'll what? Throw a rock at me? Try and fight me? Hmm..."_ The phone went dead. Raheem looked at the others as panic, rage and pure hatred shot through his body.

"We have to save her!" Ryan looked him in the eye.

"We will, I promise." Angel looked at the group.

"I think we should really think this through."

"No we shouldn't think at all...we should go in there with no strategy at all and hope to win." Angel turned around to speak to the newcomer.

"Shut up Spike. Actually what are you doing here this is private?"

"Well, cupcakes whether you like it or not I've got info on the enemy."

"Really...what do you know?"

"I know who all the generals are! And they **definitely** have an inside man...or woman."

Giles removed his glasses.

"Do tell."

It was later that night and Buffy was walking around Ryan's apartment, she was only wearing a white T-shirt and her underwear. She walked in the almost complete dark...Ryan was somewhere in the apartment, he was hiding and lurking around. They were trying some role-play, Buffy was an innocent little super strong girl while Ryan was...well he was just rather horny. Buffy walked down a hallway...she heard a knocking against a door behind her. She walked down the hallway and opened the door. She was giggling like a schoolgirl. The doors opened but no-one was there and the knocking started again, she looked behind the door. A piece of chewing gum was stuck to the door then stretched down and a trinket was stuck to it...

_Where is he? _Suddenly Ryan dropped down behind her and they kissed and did other things that involves thrusting.

The next morning everyone was preparing for a trip to the warehouse where it all began in the first place. They drove there in several cars and stopped when they were just out of view and walked the rest of the way.

Ryan had to grab Raheem to stop him from charging in ahead of everyone. They walked in and saw all their new friends and some they didn't recognise. They saw Von Liechtenstein and Xu, there were three others.

One of the three carried a large black bag and dropped it in front of Liechtenstein. He opened it, it was Kate.

"KATE!" Raheem ran to his companion. But as he got to her Von just kicked him away.

"To save her life I want you to fight and kill him!" Von pointed straight up to someone on a balcony. He jumped down and landed rather safely considering the distance. The two stood face to face and both said something that sounded learnt off.

_'When one falls, another will arise  
except in the form of two  
Neither will be aware of the other  
In time both will meet face to face  
Both will prove that together no evil will stand a chance  
But being apart will be their downfall  
But all should beware  
A time will come when one becomes the child of darkness  
And one will be the child of light  
In a great battle the two will become one  
And a new power shall arise that the world has never seen before'_

These two didn't really know each other but they did.

One was Raheem...nice guy Demi-Slayer.

And one was Meehar, evil, psychotic and just plain different.

They looked somewhat alike...like brothers.

"Fine...I'll kill him." Meehar ran two another facility and Raheem was in pursuit. Spike fought Von. Buffy and a few others fought Xu (It was a very one sided fight.) The one that carried the bag containing Kate fought a few others.

This guy was Captain Cassius. He stood seven feet tall wore blue, twisted armour and he was very professional.

Then there was Trocius, reptilian in appearance, very fast and flexible. And last but not least Meltheen. Large and ogreish, carried a club and spear. Ryan, Angel and Darius followed a demon they saw. They followed him to a large empty room. Before Angel attacked it spoke.

"I am the leader of The Dark Gifts. The generals are mine to command." Then the demon turned into a human. Angel stood shocked at the sight of who it was.

"Lindsay!"

"Yeah...thought your green buddy could keep me down. No not me...in fact I should thank you I'm a stronger man both mentally and physically thanks to death...a death you organised. Now my insider will reveal himself...COME MY INSIDER!"

Darius walked in front of him and turned to Ryan.

"Your mine bitch!"


	10. Chapter Final

Ryan swallowed hard...Darius, why Darius? It had to be Darius.

"Why...why betray me?"

"I didn't betray you...you betrayed me!"

"What! That's insane!"

"Is it? Think about it? No...don't actually...just die!" Darius sent a punch at Ryan but he evaded it, but the next one did land. While they fought so did Angel and Lindsay. Lindsay grabbed onto Angel and jumped bringing both of them up through the glass window on top of the warehouse. Lindsay smashed Angel in the face with the back of his fist. Angel punched back and they fought on top of the warehouse.

Meanwhile Spike could feel his back slam into several barrels after Von threw him into them. Von walked over and grabbed him around the collar but spike punched him in the face, then again and followed up with a kick to the side of Von's head...but as always he shrugged it off and threw spike onto the barrels. While Spike was down Von took out several things from a small box from inside his coat. They were five individual metal pieces that clipped onto his right hand fingers and the thumb, they basically claws or very sharp nails. Spike got up and charged at Von but he ducked and slashed Spike across the chest.

"Ow...you bloody bastard...I'm gonna kill you!" Spike had a hand to his ripped T-shirt...and ripped chest, He picked up a 2X4 piece of wood and attacked Von again.

Meanwhile Buffy was sending a stake through the heart through the heart of Xu.

Xu raised a hand and started to choke Buffy, she stabbed him again and again and he eventually died. Captain Cassius grabbed Buffy from behind and threw her across the warehouse. Several slayers rushed him but two swipes of his giant hands left them on the floor. He reached for something behind him; he took out a huge gun and started shooting at slayers. The gun looked like heavy artillery but Cassius held and shot it like a pistol. He killed three slayers before running out of ammo and throwing the gun at someone. Buffy picked up a long stick and smashed him across the back, but it shattered against his Metal armour. Slayers jumped on him and punched him and kicked him. They weighted him down and he fell backwards...sadly he crushed one slayer and broke all her ribs.

Trocius had stopped fighting a soon after the fight started and was hiding somewhere while his body went through metamorphosis, when he finished the very quick changing process he would be much faster and stronger. His scales had fallen off and his body was white, he looked like a white predator (From the Movie _Predator, with Arnold you know the terminator)_ except he had a mouth as the _predator _wore a mask and a large tail. When he came out from his hiding place he saw a slayer running past so he pounced on her and attacked with a demonic form of Martial Arts.

Meltheen had crawled off somewhere and died after having a large chunk of his gut blown out by Cassius, a not so rare case of friendly fire. Cassius once worked for the Initiative and after Biological testing in altering the Human make-up was now a seven-foot super soldier. During one mission he was called to rescue someone in danger, along the way one of his men was killed. When he found who needed rescuing he wasn't happy...it was a family of 'friendly' demons. He looked at them and said.

"My man didn't die for a demon!" he and his men walked away and haven't gone near the Initiative since.

Cassius was now wrestling six slayers including Buffy and Faith. He knocked two slayers against each other threw them at the other two slayers knocking out all four. Buffy and Faith tried various heavy kicks but he kept coming back for more. He grabbed Faith and threw her behind him. He and Buffy fought for a while but he was hit in the back by something and fell to the floor. Faith was behind him with Xu's giant sphere mace.

"Come 'on cat he's still alive." The two lifted the very large mace and rammed it into Cassius a few times until they were convinced he was beaten. But Faith still knocked over a large number of barrels onto him they crashed hard, and then she took the stake from Xu's body and tried to stab him but she just dented his now very dented armour.

Raheem and Meehar were fighting; Meehar's fighting style was very animalish, Lot's of jumping and grabbing. They were up on a pathway in a different warehouse, Meehar threw Raheem over the Railing but he caught on and swung in kicking Meehar and knocking him over the ledge. He landed on the floor and was panned out. Raheem didn't think, he just jumped over and tried to land on Meehar, he hit perfectly but as they made contact a light covered Raheem and darkness covered Meehar, the two colours melded and with them the two bodies. Meeheer was born. His hair was long and white, but not like someone who had used The Dark Gifts more like a holy messenger or a messiah. His muscles were bulging, he looked at his chest and found the body of a god, and his muscles were huge but not freakish. He tried fighting thin air and found he could move as fast as Von Liechtenstein. He was dressed like a warrior monk, or a legendry martial arts master.

"Impressive." His voice was of Raheem and Meehar speaking completely in sync.

"_A time will come when one becomes the child of darkness  
And one will be the child of light  
In a great battle the two will become one  
And a new power shall arise that the world has never seen before._"

"I understand now."

He walked off to look for someone he didn't know who, just someone.

Faith was running down a hallway, Buffy had gone a different way. She saw a white being attacking a slayer, she was on the floor and screaming in pain, one of the beings feet was crushing her head and she had no strength to defend herself.

"Hey, whity wanna play with this cat!" Trocius Looked at faith and smiled.

"Yess...me wants to play." The two fought but Trocius knocked down Faith's hands and grabbed her with his tail, she struggled but couldn't move. Trocius started to punch Faith in the face, he was very fast and when he stopped she was bleeding, he undid his tail and slapped her away with it. Faith got up slowly and wiped her face.

"This cat...knows a few tricks." She ran at him and did a jumping kick. It hit him dead centre and he fell back. She punched at the face and but he grabbed her arm in an odd way but was able to twist it as to crack the bone.

She left out a scream and he punched her. She flew through air and spiralled onto the floor. She got up again.

"You got endurance...me gave you that, me know little magic wanna see?" his arms crossed and he extended a two fingers on each hand. A small red energy covered them and soon he extended both arms and shot at her, his arms were like machine-guns. Shaking and recoiling. The shots tore through Faith's clothes and ripped off a lot were each shot his. Her pupils recessed as the beams hit her body, she fell to her knees. She got up again and ran at him but when sent a punch he jumped to the side and spun around slapping her with his powerful tail. It was like this for sometime, she got up, ran at him and he'd evade then knock her to the floor in one-way or another. Eventually she lay on her back, too weak to get up. He stood over her, reached down and grabbed her by the neck and raised a fist. Pure fear was in her eyes, she couldn't win; this guy was too strong, too fast.

"Bye bye slayer girl." Trocius smiled as he went to punch but heard two people calling him; he turned around and only saw one person.

"Come, fight me instead." The one person spoke but two voices came out, speaking in perfect harmony.

"Yess, me fight you now." Trocius lunged at Meeheer and but stopped in front of him and started punching, Meeheer defended every punch and then punched Trocius in the chest, he skidded backwards before stopping and jumping at Meeheer, but Meeheer caught him in mid air and threw him to the floor. Trocius got up and jumped backwards and put two fingers from each hand next to each other.

"Ready for slice magic!" the red magic covered his four fingers again, but this time he pulled his fingers apart, he drew a line of magic as his fingers moved, the line became a circle and the circle became a prism of energy and Trocius placed his hand at the bottom broadside of the circle which was spinning around like a giant buzz saw, it followed his palm.

"You feel the lucky punk?"

"I believe the term you mean is Are you feeling lucky punk?"

"Me English tongue not great, what you do eh?" he threw the energy at Meeheer but Meeheer just jumped over it.

"That was a bit of a let down." What Meeheer didn't seem to realise that after the energy saw went so far it stopped and came back at him again. Meeheer ran at Trocius and jumped in mid-air and delivered a deadly kick to Trocius. He flew through the air and when he recovered and landed on his feet he wasn't ready for the energy saw that cut his stomach into two pieces. His legs and half of his stomach fell to the floor as did the rest of him.

Meeheer walked to Faith.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. Your well being is, do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get some rest..." her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Meeheer put his fingers together and put them to her neck.

"Her pulse is fine. She just needs some rest." He put a hand to her stomach and a white light seemed to run through her body.

"That energy will give her enough strength to continue fighting when she wakes up."

As he walked away a hand grabbed his leg.

"I beg you...save me." It was Trocius, he was _still _alive.

"How many people begged for their lives, yet you still killed them?" Trocius said nothing, he just gritted his teeth.

"WHY SHOULD I SAVE YOU?"

"Because you good person."

"Maybe too good." He put a hand to Trocius and sent energy through him too.

"You'll have enough energy to...crawl away." Trocius seemed to concentrate really hard and after moments something came out of the hole where the rest of his body was, and it was a new body, a complete copy of his old body. He stood up and looked at Meeheer walking away.

"Silly man!" he used up all his energy to charge one final magic blast and shot at Meeheer. He turned around and saw the ball of magic.

"You bastard!" Meeheer extended one hand and it took the impact of the blast. When the smoke of the blast died down Trocius saw Meeheer still alive.

"What who are you? Why you live?"

"I'm not explaining my existence to you!" Meeheer ran at Trocius and punched him, his fist went through the white being. Meeheer looked at his fist over Trocius's shoulder. A blue demon blood now covered his soft, dark, angelic skin that shone. He took his fist out of Trocius and watched the body fall. Then he picked it up again and threw it down the hall, he sent a magic blast of a yellow negative energy. It disintegrated Trocius. He walked away.

Angel and Lindsay fought on top of the warehouse; they were too close to the edge for comfort. Lindsay grabbed Angel by the shoulders.

"Lets see if you can fly!" Lindsay jumped off and took Angel with him, the two landed hard but Angel landed worse, his shoulder landed in a nasty way, he heard it crack. Lindsay landed on his ass and jumped up in pain after hurting his tailbone. They got up after a moment and resumed the fight.

Ryan and Darius traded punches for many minutes. Then Darius saw an opening, and delivered a crucial blow that sent Ryan flying. Ryan got up, and in a confused rage he and Darius rushed each other. They simultaneously grabbed the other's shoulders, and tried to spin the other to the side. They both held on to the point of crushing their shoulders, refusing to back down. After a moment or two, Darius felt his grip slip, distracted by the pain in his collarbones. In that moment of weakness Ryan managed to seize the upper hand. He sped up his spin, and shifted his grip to Darius' upper arms. And then he let go. It was Darius' turn to go flying. As he watched his former comrade crash into a wall, he drew breath heavily. The pain was incredible, even for him. He could feel the bloodletting seep through him, inside and outside. He pushed past the pain, and walked towards where Darius was getting up.

"Why are you doing this!?" he called.

"Why? After all this time, why now?"

"Why not, Ryan? This is the right thing to do, you know it is! Admit it Ryan!" He rushed towards him, trying to put his all into this victory. For some reason beating the person before him, who had been like a brother to him, seemed to be all that mattered.

"How is it the right thing to do?"

"We can't win! Don't you see that! Lindsay is going to win, he can't be stopped! He's got a huge grip over so much. He's going to take down a super power known as The Senior Partners, as he has what it takes to do that." Darius launched his foot into Ryan's gut, Ryan landed on his knees. Darius grabbed him by the neck and stared at him, into his eyes.

"See, I'm going to take you down. This is proof that he will win. Lindsay is going to do so much good; you're in his way and must be destroyed! When the Senior Partners are down then the world will be a much safer place!"

Ryan grabbed Darius's arm and twisted in the grip of the hand that was choking him, he raised his shoulder into Darius's arm causing the joint to buckle, he kicked Darius in the side, and he flew through the sky and crashed into a pyramid of crates. They came down heavy on Darius.

"Good bye my friend." Ryan walked away. But as he did he heard something moving the crates. It was Darius, his hair now long and white, and his fist's suddenly caught fire and a glow covered him.

"You should never say good bye!" Darius placed a hand down to the crates and lifted up a Dark Gift.

"Now that's a kick in the teeth!" Darius flew at Ryan. Ryan wasn't expecting flight and it caught him off guard. Darius crashed into Ryan. That blow hurt. Darius grabbed Ryan's collar but Ryan kicked him away. Ryan wiped his chest.

"Dammit that's hot you ass!"

"Well you haven't got to the barbeque yet..._buddy_." He tried to punch Ryan but Ryan kept jumping backwards. Ryan ducked when he reached the wall; Darius's fist shattered the wall but cracked his hand. He clasped it.

"Aw for fuck sake!" Ryan took the chance and delivered an uppercut. Darius fell back and landed hard, the fire on his hands went out. Ryan walked over and placed one foot on Darius's chest.

"Do it, kill me while you have the chance."

"No, you don't deserve death." Ryan walked away. Darius jumped up and ignited his fists, he jumped at Ryan. Ryan span around and brought his fist down on Darius's head. Darius landed on his ass. He jumped up again but Ryan kicked him in the side. Darius spiralled through the air and skidded on the floor. He was beaten. Ryan was bleeding and sore, very sore. He looked at his hands; he saw the insignia that Willow had put there,

"_Jesus I'll never be able to fight Liechtenstein now..." _Ryan looked at Darius on the floor.

"_You got game my friend...you got game."_ Suddenly something crashed through the wall. It was Lindsay; he had Angel on his shoulder and had rammed him through the wall. He threw Angel to the floor.

"You ain't so tough." Angel got up again but Lindsay did a jumping kick combo that to any human was impossible, Angel fell to the floor, beaten, bruised, clothes ripped in many places. Lindsay looked at Ryan.

"Well...you beat my newcomer, congrats. Looks like he ruffed you up a bit though. Well he's down and Angels down, guess it's just you and me."

Meanwhile Spike was trying to crawl away from Von Liechtenstein. His body was covered in cuts.

"I believe this is the second time since your resurrection that you had to crawl away covered in cuts." Spike turned around to face Von.

"Yeah, and we got that bastard the last time."

"Well let's see you get me." Von jumped up into the air, he went up about thirteen feet before coming down and landing one foot on Spike's stomach. Spike turned onto his back and just lay there awhile.

"Now fight me Von Liechtenstein."

Von turned around.

"Who dares order me around?" he saw Meeheer.

"Well it would seem the prophecy has come to pass, the new power, tell me do you have a name?" Von Liechtenstein took off his claws and put them in his case that went back into his coat.

"It's Meeheer."

"I see, Raheem, Meehar and now Meeheer." Von Liechtenstein signalled a 'bring it on' with his fingers. Meeheer ran and jumped into the air and extended a leg aimed for Von Liechtenstein but his enemy crossed his arms over his chest and defended, Meeheer landed and started to try high kicks to Von Liechtenstein's head but each one was defended.

"You know what your doing, I'll give you that. Well for a prophesised warrior I imagined you would, but lets see your really inhuman abilities." Von Liechtenstein was suddenly in front of Meeheer and punched him in the chest very quickly, Meeheer flew through the sky and crashed into the corner of the wall, it cracked really badly and could come down soon. Meeheer got up and checked for Von Liechtenstein and he was suddenly right in front of him, he punched Meeheer in the sides again, very quickly and ended with an punch to the face putting Meeheer against the wall again. Meeheer did a sweeping kick tripping up Von Liechtenstein, but before he landed on the floor Meeheer kicked upwards and as he came down Meeheer kicked him again, Von Liechtenstein skidded against the floor.

"That's more like it. Now come." Meeheer now appeared in front of Von Liechtenstein, the two locked fists in a test of strength, neither would give in but as it went on longer Von Liechtenstein got stronger as his magic strength was being boosted up.

Ryan was trying to fight Lindsay but it was a fight he was losing. Lindsay had Ryan held over his head and slammed Ryan's side down onto his knee. Ryan got up and punched Lindsay in the side and span a leg around as he kicked Lindsay in the head. Lindsay fell to the side and a line of blood was drawn from his nose.

"You...you made me bleed." Suddenly Ryan heard Xander.

"Ryan think fast!" Ryan turned to see his precious Halberd being thrown to him.

"Get out of here! It's very dangerous!" Buffy came up behind Lindsay and grabbed his neck and threw him over her shoulder. Lindsay rolled away and got up to one knee.

"So the slayers unite against the big bad man from Texas." Buffy looked at Lindsay.

"You talk way too much."

"Maybe." Ryan and Buffy ran at Lindsay but he jumped into the air and seemed to slowly float down somewhere where he was safer, then he generated two swords from thin air.

"That a Dark Gift trick?"

"Nah, I learned this for Angel, but last time he beat me. But I guess it's even now." Buffy watched the two argue and thought to herself.

_Men talk way too much. _Which wasn't very suitable because on a number of occasions when her and Ryan were on the phone he'd put it down and do something while she spoke and he'd pick it up a little bit later and just say,

"_Yeah, yeah." _And continue the conversation.

The two ran at Lindsay but he kicked Buffy away and spiralled around and fought weapon to weapon against Ryan. The swords slid up and down the Halberd but he then swiped at Ryan's feet but Ryan jumped and knocked Lindsay in the face with the bottom side of the Halberd. Buffy ran in and grabbed one of Lindsay's swords and punched him, loosening his grip so she could take one of his swords. Magic surrounded Lindsay's sword and when it was gone Lindsay's sword was now a broadsword. He slammed the sword against Buffy but she defended against it.

Meeheer fell back and as soon as he was up Von Liechtenstein was at his throat, Meeheer felt the icy grip choking him and his reaction was to punch Von Liechtenstein and he hit him in the stomach. Von Liechtenstein fell backwards but landed as always gracefully and easily.

"Halt Meeheer!" he extended a hand and Meeheer stopped, he stopped as curiosity compelled him to stop, to see what did the mad man want to do. He appeared suddenly with Kate in his hands.

"Kate!" suddenly Meeheer had a mental conflict.

"_We must save her and think logically!"_

"_No! We don't care about her! A friend is a weakness and this moment proves it! Blast him with magic destroy them both!"_

"_No, I love her!"_

"_Well I don't and I'm also in here and you've made all the choices so far! Now it's my pick! And I say...KILL MAME BURN! KILL MAME BURN! KILL MAME BURN!"_

"_We don't get picks! We do what's right!"_

"What is the matter boy? Got you by the balls do I!"

"Quiet, leave her go!"

"Catch her!" Von Liechtenstein threw her up into the sky and Meeheer jumped up and grabbed her, he let her down safely and patted her on the head.

"Are you okay?" she gave a cough and said.

"Behind you!" he turned at the last second and was unable to stop the elbow crashing onto his stomach. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Von Liechtenstein kicked him in the head and he flew through the air. Von Liechtenstein caught him at the opposite end of the warehouse and threw him into the sky and appeared in the sky and kicked him somewhere else and appeared were ever Meeheer was going to land or when he was high enough and kicked him, in the end he drove his head onto the floor from about fourteen feet up. When Meeheer landed he split back into two people.

"And thus you are defeated." Von Liechtenstein gave out a laugh. And suddenly Von Liechtenstein felt an intense pain rush through his head, something was wrong Lindsay was in trouble; Von Liechtenstein had to find Lindsay.

Meanwhile Lindsay was surrounded. Dawn had brought reinforcements, she had brought a large group of slayers, Willow also came, her magic would be needed.. Buffy shouted at Dawn,

"Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"No! I'm staying!" Meanwhile Lindsay was thinking to himself.

"_Stupid kid, if these slayers take me down it's her fault...I gotta kill her."_ Lindsay made a circle with his hands and sucked in magic from the area, magic was sucked from Willow and a red energy came from the surviving Dark Gift generals.

"Die you stupid brat!" the blast shot forward at Dawn but at the last second someone jumped in and took the blast, Ryan shouted after the hero.

"Darius!" He stood with his back to Dawn and his arms extended. His body was scorched badly after the blast and after a few seconds he fell backwards, Dawn caught him but he was to heavy for her and she started to slide backwards, a few slayers standing nearby grabbed on and let him down slowly. Ryan looked at Lindsay.

"You...you...you bastard! You shot at a child! And look at Darius!" Ryan ran at Lindsay, Lindsay started to shoot lots of magic balls but they seemed to crash into Ryan pointlessly. Ryan grabbed Lindsay around the neck and started punching. Lindsay got loose and ran away, he found Cassius, he had gotten up. Lindsay turned around when he had Cassius behind him. But before he said anything Cassius had grabbed Lindsay under the arms held him up.

"Let go of me you human freak! Get the slayers!" Cassius wasn't impressed by the freak insult.

"Me! A freak is it? You're finished Lindsay!" he threw Lindsay upwards but Lindsay landed easily behind Cassius and took a few steps backwards.

"Lindsay." Lindsay turned around...his chief general Von Liechtenstein stood there.

"Finally...decent help."

"I don't think so Lindsay." Lindsay's eyes went wide and he turned around.

"What do you mean _I don't think so_? Get them NOW!"

"No." Von Liechtenstein raised a leg and kicked Lindsay. He flew backwards and landed at Ryan's feet. By now everyone who was knocked out in the fight was up, Angel, Spike, Cassius etc. They stood around Lindsay, he got up and Ryan punched him, Ryan kept punching him until he reached a wall of crates. Ryan had his Halberd thrown to him and he impaled Lindsay, right through the gut. Lindsay disintegrated like a vampire, but much slower and much more dramatically. Everyone turned Cassius and Von Liechtenstein. Ryan spoke.

"Why...why did you help us? Why turn on Lindsay?" Cassius replied.

"Lindsay had us under mind control, well that's it basically."

"What broke the spell?"

"His energy ball that absorbs magic...sucked the mind control magic out of us." Cassius turned around and started walking away. Someone shouted after him.

"Where are you going?"

"A have a job...to kill demons and defend humanity...no matter what the cost." He left and no one said anything until he was out of sight. Then they turned to Von Liechtenstein, Buffy asked a question.

"What about you? What happens now? Do we fight or do we walk away...neutral for now?"

"I...am tired...I have been alive for hundreds of years..." He turned to Dawn and put a hand to her shoulder. "Thank you child...if you did not try and save your sister than I would still be under his spell...here take this, my way of showing my gratitude." He took a necklace from his jacket, it had several pieces of jewellery on it.

"These trinkets I have taken from my strongest opponents...they are a way of remembering great warriors..." Then he looked over at Buffy and turned back to Dawn.

"Protect your sister...she needs your help." He then stood up and exploded into a million grains of light, except for two golden grains were his eyes were that landed on Dawns lips. She touched the grains when she felt warmth that made her feel safe land on her lips. She put the necklace around her neck.

Everyone followed Ryan over to Darius. Ryan placed his fingers to Darius's neck...he was dead. The Slayers picked up the dead bodies of the six dead people....the four who were shot by Cassius, one of which was Jessie, one of the slayers who helped take down Ryan and Buffy when they were Primal, another dead was the one crushed by Cassius, and last Darius. But as they left someone called them from behind.

"Get back here...it's not over yet!" Lindsay stood in the spot were Ryan had killed him, he was totally okay, he was even wearing a fresh suit. He walked towards them with a sadistic smile. Dawn felt a warm hand on each of her shoulders; she looked up over one shoulder and saw a ghost of Darius hovering behind her, and over her other shoulder Von Liechtenstein. She ran forward with the speed of both combined and delivered one destructive punch to Lindsay right in the chest the ghosts moved identically to her and imitated her movement perfectly as she hit Lindsay. His eyes went right open and he blew to bits, no blood and guts but...you knew he was dead, this time.

Everyone crowded around her, Buffy asked her younger non-super powered sister.

"How did you do that?"

"I think...Darius and... Von Liechtenstein did it, through me...I think they took their revenge on Lindsay...for the mind control...I saw their ghosts!" Everyone went home. When Ryan got home he collapsed onto bed, his body was covered in bruises and cuts. Buffy went to sleep wondering _how the hell did Dawn do that?_ And about four hours after the warehouse was left...Raheem and Meehar got up.

"Meehar...our bodies are separate?"

"Indeed they are." They both took a fighting stance as a precaution.

"Hold on...do you hear anything?"

"No...why?"

"Isn't all hell breaking loose? You know with the big battle and all?" They looked around and found no one, they shook hands and left, both promising that the next time they'd finish it.

A week later would be the funeral of the six that died. Another week later Buffy would wake up and find that Ryan wasn't next to her. She'd see a tape in the video player with a label saying 'Watch me!' it was a from Ryan saying he had to leave, to fight evil all over the world and ending with a quote he'd steel from Van Helsing

"That is my job...my life...my curse." He would say he was getting a plane to India at 2.00 and that he hoped she'd wake at about 2.30. It would be 12.00 when the video ended and she'd drive to where Ryan trained. She'd find him there doing laps. She'd try and convince him to stay and he'd refuse. She'd try every trick to make him stay...he'd still refuse. As he approached the door to leave she'd cry, he'd think

_If I go back to her it will hurt her more when I do leave...but if I leave right now, I'll break her heart, hopefully she won't come after me. _He'd leave and when he went out the door a single tear would fall from his eye, Ryan rarely cried, only twice that he can remember, the funeral and when he left Buffy. He'd board the plane thinking Buffy was somewhere else, but she would be watching him board it and she'd watch the plane fly away.

Another week later Dawn would hear a knock from the door, the door leading to the balcony, she'd open it and find a book lying on the floor, there will be a note in it, she'd read it, it would say.

Dear Dawn 

_It has been three weeks now and I though you'd like this note. I saw you punch Lindsay it was fantastic, and yes me and Darius were next to you, our ghosts gave you our strength, you used it well. Since my death I have resurrected and destroyed the demon whom I was bound to, I have attained immortality and I am stronger than ever. Yesterday I ran at over one hundred miles an hour, I was very tired afterwards. _

_Darius does not mind being dead he is protecting Ryan and watching over him._

_The book is a gift for Giles, it contains my actual past and not the one he read about, I never killed a slayer. If you ever need me just call me name I shall hear you and will come help you as fast as I can. Protect your sister._

_Love Von Liechtenstein_

She'd place her hand on the necklace and remember Von Liechtenstein, as a hero. She would show the note to Buffy but Buffy would rip it to pieces, she hated Von Liechtenstein. Dawn would get more notes from Von Liechtenstein and hide them from Buffy.

Raheem and Kate would decide to travel the world and fight evil everywhere. But Buffy would send them to India to find Ryan and bring him back, they would refuse to do so, but decide to do so later to go after him. The reason for this would be because Kate would see Buffy crying over a picture of Ryan.

Whether She would ever see Ryan again or If Dawn would ever call Von Liechtenstein again is a tale for another day...


End file.
